Aliens and Phantoms, On My!
by LaceForest
Summary: Cousins are always somehow alike! But when one gets power before the other, they don't want to get them involved! ...right? Until they get attack... on boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens and Phantoms, Oh My!**

 **Dp and Ben Ten Cross!**

 **I don't own them**

 **Ps: PHANTOM PLANT NEVER HAPPENED! And also Ben's identity hasn't spread around too much… also the "( )" is my AN's I'm talking to you XD**

 **Chapter one! (** ** _Yay_** **!)**

 **Danny's POV! (** ** _Ben and Gwen are 10, and Danny is 9_** **)**

I wondered over to my cousins, who where only a year older than me!

YAY!

It seemed like the girl, Gwen had gotten the same looks as Jazz! But my other cousin, Ben didn't… kind of like me! Getting the looks from the other side of the family, of course!

( ** _What were you thinking of?! HUH!?)_**

Our parents wanted to hang out this weekend! Because we haven't seen each other in a long time!

Well kind of, it was last Christmas… oh well! I'm just happy to see me cousins again!

It was a few days before school started again, so I was hoping to get some more fun before it started!

We went camping!

Sam and Tucker won't mind! Tucker's grounded as well as Sam, because she won't wear pink anymore… AND SHE STOPPED EATING MEAT! …I wonder why…

Anyway!

I smiled, "Hi guys!" and the two looked up, Ben, who had brown hair and bright green eyes, shoved a hand over his new watch…

Weirdo

And Gwen smiled brightly, her hair red like Jazz's, and eyes bright green like Ben's. She acted like nothing was wrong, when something clearly was, but she still replied with a "Hey! L-Long time no see!"

Smooth.

Jazz liked to come and watch us, because she was 12, and didn't really feel like talking about… I'm really not sure what our parents were walking about, but she just rolled her eyes, and joined us!

"Hello Gwen! Hi Ben!" she smiled, and they greeted back.

Soon, Ben and I ended up playing video games, and Jazz and Gwen did whatever girls did… knowing Jazz, they were talking, studying, or playing with dolls.

( ** _I would be playing video games with the boys… but this is Danny's Point of View, SOOOOOOO…...)_**

After some time, we decide to go run around the forest! It was a warm day, so we went around noon, after having hot dogs.

We started on a trail, and the girls came with us.

"So, how deep are we going?" I asked, being the shortest wasn't fun. Ben smiled evilly, "not too far!" he started to sprint, "BEN!" Gwen yelled, and took off after him.

"Come on Danny" Jazz grabbed my hand, and dragged me after the other two.

About 10 minutes later, she was giving little-o-me a piggy back ride, still chasing Gwen who was chasing Ben.

Man! They can run!

After 10 more minutes, Jazz and I were walking.

Somehow, we lost both of them! And I was lost, and I think Jazz knew where we where… well I hope she did.

After 10 MORE minutes, Gwen came running up, "I finally found you guys! I thought you may have gotten lost!" she smiled, "Ya! No help to you guys! You ran off!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I had to keep up with Ben!" she yelled back, "speaking of Ben, where is he?" Jazz interrupted us, and Gwen sighed, "I caught him" she smirked, and Ben wondered into view.

"I finally got out of that trap and you-" he noticed us, "umm… hi… how l-long have you been there..?"

Jazz and I blinked, "two minutes" we spoke at the same time, making us blush.

"Okay! Well let's head back then!" he clapped his hands together, clearly worried, and started walking the way we came.

"What where you doing out here?" Jazz asked, and I looked up to her, "it's clear something was going on, and you wanted to loss us" she looked upset, saying what was on both of our minds.

Gwen and Ben looked at each other, then back at Jazz, "Remember what I told you earlier?" Gwen finally spoke, and Jazz nodded, "Well…" she looked over to me.

Why is she looking at me?

Jazz looked down, seeming to understand, "tell me later" she said, grabbing my hand, and started to walk.

"Tell you what?!" I looked at her, then back at them, "Guys?!" I looked around.

No one was going to tell me…

Why am I in the dark?

I don't like this…

 **Jazz's POV**

Danny looked confused, I felt bad, but we couldn't get him involved.

What had happened was that Gwen told me about the Omnitrix, and what had happened that summer.

She was worried that their new enemies would try using us as ways to get to Ben.

We decided not to tell Danny, to keep him out of harm's way.

So if they question him, he wouldn't have to lie.

I hated the idea of him being forced to lie…

Most of the way back, he was trying to get us to talk.

Gwen had told Ben about her telling me, and us keeping Danny in the dark. Ben didn't like the idea of Lying to him, but it was unavoidable.

We didn't want to get anyone younger than Ben involved, and having Danny not be able to defend himself it was a given! I knew some Karate… so that was good, and Gwen had her strange abilities, they told me that they will tell me the whole story one day…

After we had gotten back, it was getting dark, so we all eat dinner, and Danny had fallen asleep, and my parents put him in his, and mine tent.

I wondered over to Ben and Gwen, and we went over to hide in the food tent, "so what happened out there?" I asked, and the two sighed.

"Well, we were going to go for a hike, but I saw something, and wanted to go check it out. I knew it was an Alien" Ben said, and Gwen nodded, "I didn't know until I caught up to him."

"ya, it turns out it was a friend, he wanted to warn me, and we talked for some time, then Gwen came up, and caught me with your weird pink magic…" Ben glared at our cousin.

"Well how else am I going to catch you?" she smirked, "Dweeb" she glared at each other.

I smiled, "and is that when Danny and I got there?"

The two turned and nodded, "ya, he was telling me about Kevin… we really need to leave soon" Ben nodded, and Gwen did as well.

"Well I know one day I'll know the full story" I smiled, and got up, "so be safe little cousins" I walked back to my tent, and went in quietly.

Danny was out, his blanket already half off his body.

I pulled it back on him, and went to my sleeping bag.

And drifting to sleep…

I hope their alright…

 **5 years later…**

 **Danny's POV**

I flow happily in the air… it was a good 2AM and I was out, because I couldn't sleep… again.

Saying this, my outfit changed! I had black cargo paints, with a white belt, and a chain, holding a watch on it. I had still got my knee high white boots, but their now combat boots, kind of like Sam's… but white. My shirt was a black long sleeve, with my "DP" symbol on the chest; it was tucked into my pants. I had a short white bandana like scarf, with green ends around my neck. My old white gloves where replaced with longer ones that went up my arm more. And my snow white hair had grown a little… a lot and was held back in a ponytail… not like Vlad or Dan's though, it was cut differently!

Oh! And my watch had my "DP" on the front, egged into the front of the silver body, when it was opened, there was a small "CW" showing who I got it from.

The air was slightly chilled, but warm, summer had just started, and I had just turned 15…

My parents thought it would be nice for Jazz and I to go over and spend the summer with our cousins…

I'm still not sure which ones…

So we were leaving in the morning! …well later this morning…

I guess they're coming to pick us up? I'm not sure.

But I wanted to get some flying in before we leave. I'm not sure when the next time I'll be about to do this so, I'm just going to enjoy it.

I already went over everything with Sam and Tucker, and they said "Don't worry we got this!"

…And I'm regretting life…

I pulled the silver watch out of my pocket, and looked at the time, it was now 3:34, I sighed,

Fine… I'll go back…

I floated down, and into my room, turning back, and flopping to my bed…

And the morning came quickly…

Wondering down the steps with my two bags, I looked back up to see Jazz doing the same.

"Ready?" I asked, and she nodded, with our parents walking in, we looked at them, and said at the same time, "So who Is coming to pick us up?"

We blushed at the same time talking thing.

They smiled, "well" mom said

"It's Your Cousins Ben and Gwen!" dad jumped in.

And with that a smile grow on our faces!

"Really!?" I smiled, and they nodded, as this was happening the doorbell rang!

All our heads whipped over to the door.

Jazz got to it first though, and opened it. There stood a girl, with long red hair, pulled in a ponytail, she had bright green eyes, and she was in a white button down, with a sweater over, a skirt with legions, and high heels were also seen.

She smiled, "Hi Jazz!" Jazz gave an even bigger gin than her, "Hi Gwen! So glad to see you!" the two hugged.

I ran over, "Hi Gwen!" she turned to me, "Hey Danny! I'm happy to see you two are doing good!"

As she said this, the green sports car behind her hocked, she turned, "JUST A SECOND KEVIN!" our cousin yelled, Jazz and I gave each other a look, then looking back at the car, we saw another person getting out of the car, you could see him move the front seat out of the way as he stepped onto the side walk.

He had a green jacket, with a "10" on it, brown hair, and I could make out green eyes, he also had jeans, and a black t-shirt on.

I smiled, "is that Ben?" I looked over her shoulder, and Gwen smiled, "ya, it is!" she turned and waved him to come, he turned to the car, then ran over.

"Hi Guys!" he smiled, and the two came in, "Was that Kevin?" I heard Jazz ask, and Gwen smiled, "I'll tell you later" she blushed, and Jazz gave a smile.

"Hi Uncle Jack, hi Aunt Maddie!" Ben waved, and my parents waved, "hi Sweeties!" mom smiled then said "alright! Be safe you two! We're going to be on a trip! So call our cell phones!" her smile still showing, and gave Jazz and I a hug, before we went to bring our stuff out to the car.

I had a duffle bag with my clothes, then my back pack had the thermus, and some other things I might need, also my phone and lap top!

Jazz, most likely had clothes and book… I think.

When we got to the car, another guy got out, his hair black like mine, but slicked back and dark eyes, he had a gray shirt on, with a black one on over, and jeans.

"Hello" I waved, and he looked at me, "whatever, just put your stuff in the back" he rolled his eyes, and opened the trunk, Jazz and I put our stuff in the back, and we piled into the car…

The girls were laughing to each other.

I got the window seat, Jazz got the middle, and Ben was on her other side, This 'Kevin' got to drive, and Gwen got shot gun…

Lucky…

A good 5 minutes after the car started to move…

"So" I said breaking the silence, "what have you guys been up go?"

 **Ben's POV!**

I can't believe we're getting to spend the summer with Jazz and Danny! But we haven't ever told Danny about the watch… or anything really!

We haven't seen them in some time now, like… two years?

But still, we had to tell Kevin we haven't told Danny about any of this, Jazz… well she was a different story!

Gwen would Skype her, talk to her, call her, even Text! She knew almost everything!

When we all piled into Kevin's car it was almost silent, as the car had taken off.

About 5 minutes later, Danny spoke up, "So" he started, "What have you guys been up to?" I saw Gwen look at Kevin, we all shrugged, "Nothing much" we all said this at the same time.

Jazz and Danny gave us looks of 'Oh Really?'

"Well we have been helping around out around the area" I finally said, and the two smiled, "alright" Danny seemed to get that we didn't want to talk.

"So what have _you two_ been up to?" Gwen asked, and Danny and Jazz looked at each other, "Helping out around town" "studying" they said at the same time.

Kevin laughed, "Wow they _are_ your family" he smiled, "what's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked, but Kevin just laughed.

This will get interesting…

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Come back for the next one?**

 **Alright!**

 **REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aliens and Phantoms, Oh My!**

 **Chapter two!**

 **I don't own Dp and Ben 10**

 **Ps; so Ben and Danny's birthdays are really close in this, like Danny just turned 15, and Ben had just turned 16, and where the times are between 10-now, if I did my math right, I think they should be good! So they're the same age for like… a week or so… ya… let that sink in…**

 **Danny's POV!**

After our long… boring… silent… acquire… just all in all bad car ride, we made it to Ben's house!

His parents had gone… I'm not going to ask, where they went to some convention? Or other family? I'm not sure, and won't be back for a few weeks, so Ben had asked if Jazz and I could come over for that time!

Or that's what Gwen had told me…

I think they wanted Jazz and I to hang out with them again…

Like old times?

Not sure…

Anyway! We got there, and got out of the car, "alright! Let's bring your stuff inside, and make lunch!" Ben smiled, and Gwen laughed, "Kevin" she said turning to the boy, and he smirked, "Ya ya, I'm out of here"

He laughed once more, waved goodbye, and drove away.

"Who is he?" I asked Ben, he looked down to me, "a friend" not willing to say more, he grabbed my duffle bag, and started to his house, Gwen grabbed one of Jazz's bags, and started to the house as well, I got my backpack, as well as Jazz.

Ben unlocked the door, and all four of us went in.

Ben showed me to one of the guest rooms, as well as Gwen to Jazz.

"So Ben!" I smiled putting my things down, "ya?" he turned after putting my bag by the dresser, "what have… what _have_ you guys been doing..?"

I looked up, and he sighed, "It's not like-"

"You've been keeping things from me since you where 10" I said annoyed at him.

He blinked, "w-well" and put a hand on the back of his neck, he opened his mouth to finally answer me, but a knock at the door stopped him, instead of an answer he yelled, "Come in!" and with that Gwen and Jazz stepped into the room.

"Hey guys!" Ben said desperately, "what's up?" he smiled.

I blinked, Jazz gave a smile to him, "We were just about to have Lunch" she hinted, and Ben nodded, "R-right!" he said bolting from my guest room.

I looked to Gwen, "You're hiding something…" I told her, and she looked at me, "what? No" she shook her head, and left, Jazz looked at me,

"And I'm going to find out" I flashed my green eyes at her, and she blinked, and pulled a thermus out of her bag, "Try me"

We soon went down with them to see Ben… _trying_ to make… hot… dogs…

Well I've seen worse!

…at least they're not alive this time…

"here let me help" I heard Jazz say, and she walked over to Ben, Gwen had wondered out of the room, and left poor Ben there to fend for himself…

Jazz walked over, and my mine went to the zombie hotdogs…

"NO!" I ran over, and got between her, Ben and the hotdogs, "I-I'll cook" I said turning to them.

Gwen had wondered into the room, and was laughing.

I put the frozen hotdogs in a glass container, put some water in it, then put the dang things in the microwave for 1 minute… then I pulled it out… and got the buns out…

"Is that so hard?" I looked at them, and the three shook their heads.

After we were done eating, we somehow ended up on the couch… watching… weird… strange shows… it was something about zombie? Why… I can't really tell you, I just see a lot of screaming, and some really bad acting…

I noticed Gwen and Ben had snuck away, Jazz seemed to notice as well, but Gwen whispered something in her ear…

Then they left…

"I'm going to the bathroom" I got up, and Jazz looked at me, and sighed. "Don't you dare sneak out" she gave an evil smirk.

"And what would you do?" she sighed, and wondered to me, turning the TV off, "Come on little brother don't think I came prepared?" she gave another smirk.

"Well I was hoping, but!" I smiled, and used my small amount of power as a human, and turned invisible, "I got to go."

"Danny!" Jazz yelled, and I ran off to find our cousins. When I knew Jazz would have chewed me out, when they weren't around later, I went off to find them anyway!

It looked like Ben and Gwen jumped out of Ben's window, and was talking to this "Kevin" guy by his car, I wondered over, fearing to become my other half, because Jazz brought the thermus, and I don't want to be stuck in it… again.

Long story, don't ask.

"Well the forever knights are on the move!" Kevin basically yelled at them.

forever… what? Knights?

"But Kevin! Our cousins are here!" Ben complained, and Kevin sighed "you said you told the older sister, right?" the two nodded, "Get her to stall the younger one, tell them we had to go… I don't know! Figure something out!"

Gwen sighed, "I'll see what we can do"

She turned, and I heard the door open, and when I turned it was Jazz.

"Care to stall your brother? We have… Hero stuff…" Gwen smirked to her, and Jazz sighed, "I don't think I can that well, but I'll try!" she smirked, basically looking at me.

I smiled, knowing this was when I was not needed… sort of…

I wondered back to the house.

Waiting to interrogate Jazz.

 **Jazz's POV**

I felt the slight cold air leave, and turned to my cousins, "so what's up?"

Gwen looked at me, "umm… what was that all about?" she questioned, "oh, nothing" I fake smiled…

She knew something's been up for a few weeks now… but I never told her.

"Okay then… the forever knights are buying some level 5 teck, and we need to stop them, we'll be back in maybe 2-3 hours" Kevin walked to the other side of the car.

"What he said, bye!" Ben waved, and hopped into the car, "alright, see you later!" Gwen smiled, and hugged me.

After the car drove off, I wondered back to the house, awaiting Danny's storm of question.

After walking in, I saw Danny taping hid foot.

"Hi" I waved, "ya, hi"

"hahaha… you saw that?" he gave me a look.

"Oh great…"

HOW AM I GOING TO PULL THIS OFF?!

 **Ben's POV**

"So, how is Danny still in the dark?" I asked leaning my head up to the front.

Gwen shrugged, "I'm not sure, I heard that they don't get that kind of news in their town"

Kevin laughed, "How Is That Even Possible?!"

"I don't know!" I cried from the back, maybe they haven't been watching TV? Or they don't get that channel?

It's been only a few weeks…

Weird…

"Anyway, Kevin, what's the forever knights up to this time?" I asked sitting back.

"Level 5 to 6 teck, the norm" Kevin shrugged. And I nodded,

"Got it"

 **Danny's POV!**

"So" I tapped my foot as my sister walked in, and she turned to me, "…SO" she gave a weary smile.

"I know you know Jazz" I gave her a look, "So, can you finally tell me, what you three have been hiding!"

She blinked, "and who are 'the Forever Knights' it sounds like a high school mascot!" I started to complain.

"Oh… well…" she gave a nervous laugh, but stopped as a knock at the door saved her butt.

We looked at each other; "You're the older one" I put my hands up in surrender, and went to sit on the couch.

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door, about ten or so reporters came in, "Where's Ben?" many of them asked, "H-Hey!" Jazz yelled, "Danny!" she cried for me to help push them out.

"Who Are These People!?" I cried, and we shoved the door closed.

She looked at me, "I-I don't knoow!"

I gave her another look, and she smiled.

"You SO Do!" I yelled, and we felt banging on the door.

"Lock it and hide?" I spoke

"Lock it and hide" Jazz replied.

We locked the door, and ran to a closet, I grabbed her hand, and we ended up in the basement…

"I am making you, Ben And Gwen explain Everything when they get back!"

We heard reporters.

"But until then, we're hiding"

We both shuttered from the nosy reporters

 **2-3 hours later**

 **Ben's POV**

We drove back up to the house, only to find my fan club…

Oh wonderful…

I couldn't help but laugh, poor poor Jazz and Danny…

"Ben, stop laughing, Jazz probably opened the door" Gwen sighed, and Kevin stopped the car, "Good luck~" he smiled, and Gwen and I got out.

"Gee thanks" she said sarcastically. And the reporters spotted us.

They came running over, "who are the people in your house?" one asked "are they related to you?" another asked, "Do they also have power?!" one more added in.

"The people in my house are my two cousins, and no, they don't have powers" I ran past them, and went to the door…

They locked it…

I gave a slight laugh…

They locked it.

I grabbed the key I had in my pocket, and unlocked the door, Gwen and I ran in, and shut it, locking it behind us, agents the reporters.

"Jazz! Danny! We're Back!" Gwen called, and the two popped their heads out of the broom closet, "finally!" Danny cried getting up.

"Sorry" I put a hand to the back of my neck…

"You suck" Danny glared with ice eyes.

"Fine, fine, we'll make it up to you then, I guess" I gave him a smirk.

"Oh, I know you will" he gave an evil smile, "so spill" my younger cousin crossed his arms…

Gwen and I blinked, "He knows something's up, and he heard you say, 'forever knight' and I now know, for sure, he can defend himself!" Jazz vouched for the beyond skinny boy.

"I can't believe this" I sighed, and walked up to him, leaning down to see him face to face…

The boy was shorter than me…

And three time skinnier…

But he did have a red hoodie on… it was zipped open to show his white and red t-shirt.

"There's no way, you can defend yourself, agents me" I smirked, and his glare hardened, "oh really?" he then gave a smirk, "alright, one on one!" he crossed his arms once more.

Jazz and Gwen gave weary looks.

"Fine, lets head somewhere where we will have some more room" I smiled…

I'll waste him, without using the Oltimatrix…

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 ***smiles* I'm going to have fun with the next one…**

 **SO!**

 **On! a little fun fact! the "Knight being the** **mascot** **" thing was a jester to my high school's Mascot... go knights...**

 **XD i'll shut up now...**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **Until next time!**

 **^u^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliens and Phantom's Oh My!**

 **Chapter three!**

 **Ps; I love this one…**

 **And I no own DP or Ben 10 (I know bad grammar, that's the point)**

 **Third person! (Also known as me: Lace! Hello! ^u^)**

Danny smiled, and followed him…

Gwen ran up to the shorter teen, "Danny, you don't want to do this"

Jazz ran up to Ben, "Ben, this is a bad idea!"

Ben and Danny gave the girls a smirk, "nah, I got this"

The girls shook their heads

"Oh no…"

 **Somewhere out in the forest, a little bit out of town, where no one will find them…**

 **Joy.**

"One last chance Fenton" Ben smirked, and Danny gave a little laugh, "Bring it, Tennyson!" he did a 'Come at me' hand jester.

Gwen and Jazz watched next to their bikes…

"I'm betting Ben..." Gwen sighed

Jazz's head whipped over to her cousin, "oh… Ben is _So_ going down!" she laughed, and Gwen shot her a look…

Ben ran at Danny, who ducked under the boys punch, and slid under Bens kick…

Ben hopped back, and looked at Danny, he had a smirk, with both hands behind his back, eyes closed.

Ben's ears steamed.

Over in Danny's corner, he could feel his eyes glowing a bright green, so he just closed the dang things.

Ben charged the Shorty once more, Danny ducked under, peering out of his closed eyes for only a second…

That second caught Gwen's attention… ' _Green? I thought they were blue…_ '

Danny smirked and kicked Ben when he missed; Ben toppled over, and fell over onto the ground.

"Do I win?" Danny smirked, and Ben glared back up, after getting up himself, he started to the bike, "That still doesn't cut it!" Ben cried,

"Oh Come on! I Won!" Danny followed behind. His eyes blue once more.

"Nope!" Ben walked back to the girls.

"I know about the Forever Knights!" Danny finally spoke, "So Just Spill!"

With that Ben shot him a look of 'are you kidding me?!'

Gwen just sighed, "Ben had a watch that turned him into Aliens"

"Gwen!" Ben basically yelled,

"And we have been fighting to keep Earth safe"

"GWEN!"

Danny soon busted up laughing thinking " _I Can't Believe my plan Actually worked to get them to spill! HA!_ "

Jazz wondered over and tapped his shoulder, "W-what?"

Jazz sighed, "He's not lying…" Danny smirked, "I know! From all the gh-" he stopped himself, then continued "Homework… I haven't really been able to watch TV, but I still get to see it sometimes!" the halfa lied once more.

He turned to Ben, "I saw you on it, and heard the whole story" Danny patted his shoulder as he walked past his older cousin.

Still being a little liar… Ben believed him.

"Come on, show me what you got" Danny wondered back to the middle of the clearing and Ben just blinked, "seems legit…" he followed over.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ben asked when he was looking for something to turn into…

"Well actually, I Lied, I never watched anything on TV, no time" Danny stated with a shrug, and Ben hit his watch, "And I also plotted to say something to get you just to show, or tell me, which worked" Danny smirked at Ben, he was Humungousaur…

Danny in his head smirked, ' _Thank you Sam!_ '

"Oh you're so going to get it" Ben stated harshly.

"BEN THAT'S UNFAIR!" Gwen yelled at her cousin.

"Well we have to know if he'll be fine or not!" Ben yelled back, and Gwen sighed…

"I'm sorry Jazz; Ben might break your brother…" Gwen sighed once more looking at Jazz, who smirked, "I still think Ben's going down" with that, Gwen just looked at her.

Back with the boys, Ben punched the ground, and Danny ducked out of the way…

Maybe going intangible… I can't tell…

Ben whipped his tail, and Danny jumped it, hands behind his back, eyes closed once more.

Ben, frustrated, smacked his chest, and yelled "Ultimate Humungousaur!"

Danny blinked eyes open, forcing blue eyes, "REALLY!?" he cried after processing what the other boy did.

Danny looked over at Gwen and Jazz, and gave them a look, throwing his arms in the air.

The two laughed.

Ben smashed the ground, Danny swaying underneath, and dodging every attack.

"I Know You Can Dodge! What About Fight?!" he screamed, and Danny looked to Jazz, who shook her head…

This also got Gwen's eye.

Danny sighed… then hearing Ben yell "SPIDER-MOUNKY!" a flash caught his eye, turning to a blue… four… Six? Armed monkey.

Danny blinked… "…you've got to be kidding me…"

Ben smirked, "Now what do you think? Still think you're going to win?"

Danny laughed, "Well, actually, ya! I do!"

With that, Ben ran up, and shot some web at Danny, who made it look like it just missed… Really Danny?

Ben ran over, and tried to kick him, but Danny ducked, and side swiped him across the face.

Ben went falling back, then getting back up, he charged once more, but this time he grabbed Danny's arm, and punched him, but Danny wrapped a leg around that arm, and kicked Ben in the face with the other.

Ben let go of his wrist, and stumbled back, "hard kick"

Danny gave another smirk, in a slight battle stance, "oh you don't know the half of it"

Ben dashed at his younger cousin, and shot a wet, hitting Danny's foot, and jumped high in the air, and Danny rolled out of the way…

Using his intangibility to free himself from the web.

Gwen rubbed her eyes to seeing this, Ben clearly didn't notice.

Danny popped back up on his feet, and turned to Ben, who already was trying to punch him, Danny ducked, and when Ben was over him,

Danny upper cutted him, making the monkey fall back.

"Do I Win Yet?!" Danny jumped a little back, switching feet as he went.

Ben got up, "Not even close!" he smirked, clearly having fun, and waiting it out for Danny to get tired, thinking he had more stamina.

"Come on! You're using your powers here! And I'm doing pretty good!" Danny complained once more.

"Not a Cha-" Ben was stopped by being lifted into the air, by a pink orb.

Everyone looked to Gwen, her eyes had a pink glow.

"That's enough Ben" she started to him, and Jazz followed behind, "I Was Just Getting Started!" Ben turned back to his normal self mid sentence.

"Really? You went into Ultimate Humungousaur and he still got you!" Gwen complained dropping Ben out of the orb.

He fell to the ground, hitting his butt, "Well I couldn't hit him!"

Danny laughed, "You can Barley hit me!"

Ben shot his younger cousin a look. "Ya right!" he stood, and started to the bikes, the other three followed after a shrug.

"So… Aliens" Danny hinted as they got their helmets on, "Ever Gone To Space?!" he flashed a grin at them.

"Umm… Ya came with the job" Ben shrugged, "Lucky…" Danny sighed, and turned to Jazz, "wish my job lead us to space…"

Gwen caught that too…

"Alright! Lets head back" she shook it off, everyone got onto their bikes and started to the road. The sky started to fade to twilight.

About half way to the road, a red laser like thing shot the ground by Danny, "Ahh!" he screamed, and looked up, "Guys!"

Everyone looked, "77?!" Ben yelled, and Jazz and Danny blinked, "WHO!?"

"Intergalactic Bounty Hunter!" Ben yelled, dropping his bike, Gwen did as well, "You Two Get Out Of Here!" she yelled.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other, and ran off.

Danny hid behind a tree, and two rings appeared around him, and Jazz grabbed the Fenton fisher.

"Really?" Danny looked at her, "This is all I got! Give me a break!" Jazz through her arms up, whisper yelling.

Danny rolled his eyes, and split himself into two, and turned one back, and Jazz blinked whisper yelling, "When did you figure that out?"

Danny smiled once more, both spoke at the same time, "last week"

Jazz gave a small chuckle and ran out, and through the fisher at 77… which did nothing, but make her fall over.

The human Danny went and hit behind a tree, watching…

Ben had turned into Jet Ray, and was flying around, shooting the bounty hunter; Gwen had shot some energy at him as well.

The Phantom Danny soon flow over, "Mind if I join in" He smirked, and Ben looked at the silver haired hero.

Ben looked at him, and soon shook it off by being shot out of the air, "BEN!" Danny shot down and caught his Alien cousin, "Who are-" Ben looked up, and recognized him,

"your that Phantom guy? …Right?"

Danny smiled, "Yup"

"Cool" was all the other teen had said, before getting back up and looking at the bounty hunter once more.

77 turned to see the two, and under the mask he basically smirked.

His target had finally shown.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Your welcome for that cliffhanger…**

 **sorry no Rath yet...**

 **Oh! And sorry, I know I can't spell for CRAP, and I now know, that I spelled Ultimatrix wrong, I got that I spelled it with an "o" so… sorry.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aliens and Phantoms, OH MY!**

 **Chapter Four!**

 **DP and Ben 10 is not mine**

 **Oh! And because Danny's split right about now, So I'm just going to use Fenton and Phantom…**

 **Okay NOW enjoy!**

 **Third Person!**

Ben looked from said Phantom to 77, it was clear the bounty hunter was after something…

Ben turned to Phantom once more 'or some _one_ …'

77 shot to Phantom, and went right through…

Ben blinked, but shrugged it off, and flow over to him.

Ben being Jet Ray, shot at 77, and the bounty hunter fell back.

Gwen soon ran up, shooting at the hunter, and he turned to the teen, throwing an arm at her, the girl pulled a shield up, and he hit pink, Jazz sprinted over, and Fenton hooked his leg, and pulled it out from under.

Phantom flow over head, and Zapped the fiend, and Ben did the same.

Fenton, who was behind some trees pulled out a folded up staff, "Never thought I would ever use this…" he mumbled to himself, and stepped out.

"Hey!" Fenton smirked, "Purple butt!" 77 turned to the teen with a bow staff. Then back up to the silver haired one…

77 got up by shooting to Fenton, who pulled the staff down on the hunter, and jumped over head soon falling onto one shoulder, tumbling to the ground.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled running over, but 77 got up, and grabbed Fenton by the neck and pulled him up.

Gwen through some more energy at him, and his head only turned, Ben swooped down, and about half way down he smacked his hand onto his chest.

"Hum-" he stopped himself, and landed onto 77, making him let go of Danny, and the two toppled down a hill, with Ben mumbling "RATH!"

Jazz came over, and Fenton sat on the ground, holding his neck, it was red from 77's grip, Phantom flow over and followed Ben and 77 down the hill.

Gwen looked down at Fenton, and followed to the top of the hill, and looked down. And sighed seeing Rath…

"NOW LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR. 77!" he basically yelled at the Bounty Hunter. "YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE, OR FEEL THE RATH!"

Phantom blinked, and shot at the hunter, completely wanting to get popcorn…

"AND YOU MR. FLIEE FLY! DON'T YOU DARE HIT RATH!" the orange red cat like beast yelled, "alright..?" Phantom just watched, not knowing how to react to this… alien?

Rath punched 77, and through him half way back up the tree filled hill, he got up, and looked around…

77 lost sight of his target for a second, then turning to the pink blasts, he saw said target once more.

Fenton sat there coughing, and Jazz rubbing his back, the staff and Fenton fisher sitting on the ground.

77 Dashed up the hill, throwing an arm at Gwen, who put a shield up, but shattered on impact.

"HEY! DON'T YOU RUN FROM RATH!" Rath yelled running up the hill after him, and Phantom followed, noticing who he was going after, and speeding up.

77 stepped to Jazz and Fenton, the two looked up, and he kicked Jazz away, and pulled a sword out, Fenton started to crawl back, and Phantom shot down to him, "Stay Away From Him!" he screamed.

77 pulled a web like idem from his pocket, and through it over his shoulder without looking, it opened, and when Phantom went intangible to go through, it didn't work, and tangled around him, the boy fell from the air.

Rath or better known as Ben ran up, and 77 through another over his shoulder and it tangled around Rath, who fell back down the hill, and ended it with an "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" scream to the air.

77 looked down to the child, who shot an ecto-blast at him, 77 moved out of the way, and pulled his sword up, and Fenton pulled up a green shield, but the sword cut through it with ease, and down the sword went

Cutting open the child's shirt and jacket

Revealing blood.

Phantom saw this…

And busted out from the net, shooting strait to 77, and kicked the head of the so called bounty hunter. The hunter fell to the ground, and by this time Gwen had recovered and ran over to help Phantom.

Fenton on the other hand, was fighting the darkness that was trying to take him.

Jazz ran over, and looked down, she got on a knee, "Come on Danny…" the cut wasn't deep, it just grazed his skin, and was from the top of his chest to about mid stomach.

Phantom back flip, down kicked 77's head, and he fell to the ground, Gwen ran up, and made a slashing motion, a wave of pink came over, and hit 77 across the chest, and he flow back, falling into a tree.

Rath came running back up the hill, yelling "WHAT WAS THAT YOU COWARD!?" he ran up, and upper cutted 77.

Phantom flow over, and yelled "Get Back!" Rath looked over to him, and was smacked away, falling down said hill once more… yelling all the way down "AGAIN-WITH-THE-HILL!?"

Phantom took a stance, and Gwen looked at him.

Over this Fenton and Jazz, he tapped his sisters arm, and her head whipped down, he had a small whisper, but still spoke "Cover your ears…"

Jazz's eyes widened, she was told of this once, when Danny said to cover your ears,

You do it.

Jazz did as so, then looked to Gwen, and yelled "GWEN! COVER YOUR EARS!" Gwen's head turned to her, confused of course, but slowly did as so.

Phantom took a deep breath, and with the rest of his strength…

He let out his ghostly wail.

77 went flying back, and trees toppled over, the wail went for only 3 minutes, but when Phantom fell to his knees, he simple disappeared, but in secret, the duplicate just disappeared, and Danny passed out cold.

Gwen looked at the destruction in shock, and Ben came running up, he was himself once more, and was eyeing the destruction…

Then the two heard Jazz gasp, and their eyes whipped around to the two, seeing her holding Danny.

"Come on! I already got Kevin on!" Gwen yelled running over holding her badge up, and only 4 minutes later a green and black car came driving up.

When Kevin got out, he was the boy, "Get in" he spoke, and everyone piled in, after strapping their bikes on of course.

"I'll take him to a hospital" Kevin drove fast, breaking all kinds of laws. But everyone basically stopped when they heard a small voice say, "No… Hospitals"

Jazz looked down to Danny, his eyes slightly open, the three people in back included Jazz, Danny and Gwen.

Gwen eyes the boy, he had his jacket covering his cut, and Jazz sighed,

"There is No way We are not going to a Hospital!" Kevin yelled from up front, "No! Hospitals!" Danny yelled it this time, "Dah-FINE!" Kevin yelled, and they drove to Ben's house.

Being the next best option… Gwen knew a little medical stuff…

When they stopped, Gwen made a bed like thing out of her mana, and they laid Danny on that, bringing him into the house, and over to his guess room.

"Alright! Ben!" Gwen whipped her head over, "Grab the first aid kit!" Ben nodded, and she turned to Kevin, "get some water!" she shooed him out.

The two other boys did as so, Jazz stayed by her.

Gwen pulled Danny's jacket off, and looked at the cut, he was red …And green..?

She shook it off, and Kevin brought the water in, and Gwen took the cloth, and started to clean the cut.

"Wow…" was all Kevin said, and Ben came running back in, "I got the first aid kit!"

"Good!" Gwen yelled, and Ben looked over her shoulder, and gasped as well, it was already starting to heal itself, but it was clearly red and green.

After all the rush, Danny lay sleeping with wrap around his chest, and Gwen and the other three where in the kitchen.

She washed her hands, along with the three following silently behind.

Gwen had just finished cleaning up when turned to Jazz, wanting answers.

"Jazz" she said, and the older teen turned to look at her, "yes?"

Gwen's eyes narrowed, "why does Danny have _green_ blood?" and Jazz looked at her, wide eyed, "umm… well that's because… umm…" she looked around the room. Not wanting to say it was actually ecto-plasma…

The boys where listening too. "What are you not telling me Jazz, I tell you everything!" Gwen complained, "I-I know… I just…" Jazz looked to the ground stalling not knowing what to say, But as she was about to make up an excuse, a certain Shorty wondered in.

"Oh! Danny!" Jazz got up, and ran over.

Danny had put a new shirt on over the wrap and Jazz gave him a smile, and spoke quietly through her teeth, "They want to know about the green blood thing"

Danny blinked, and looked at them, the three others eyed the boy. He looked to the clock; it read 7:58 PM

' _I can't tell them… right? Their family, and they also have… had a secret_ ' Danny thought to himself, but gave himself time to think it over by saying.

"It's late" He spoke quietly, "let's have dinner, I'll tell you more later"

 **SO!**

 **I hope you liked today's chapter!**

 **I'm starting to like to write fight scenes…**

 **Also, Rath is always fun… I hope you liked that little story bit I put in…**

 **Okay!**

 **REVIEW! I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE**

 **^u^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aliens and Phantom's Oh My!**

 **Chapter five!**

 **I don't own DP or Ben 10**

 **…**

 **Enjoy**

 **Danny's POV!**

What am I going to do…

Crap

I was making dinner, because I was the best cook, Gwen had strayed in the kitchen with me, or because I had a large cut across my chest, and I was wondering around making dinner… I wonder…

I put some ham on the stove, and started to add some brown sugar…

"So…" she started, and I pulled another pan out and looked at it, "perfect…" I said to myself, and pulled it to the sink to put water into it.

"What's 'Perfect'" she wondered over to me, looking over my shoulder, I turned and almost hit her, "Gees! Gwen!" some water fell onto the ground, I quickly put the pan onto the stove to let the water boil.

"Sorry!" she looked at me, and got some paper towel, and started to help pick up the spilled water.

After that was don't, I took out some potatoes, and skinned the things, cut them up into small pieces and put them in the boiling water, and went to check on the ham, and soon flipped it, adding more brown sugar, then turning my attention to the cupboard.

Gwen had gone back to her seat on the counter on the other end of the kitchen. "How are you felling?" she asked "Do you need anything?"

I shot her a look, rolled my eyes, and turned back to the cooking food, "I'm fine" and had pulled out a can of green beans, then opened it, and pulled another pan out, and dumped them on.

"Are you sure? It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding really badly" her voice worried, I sighed as I cut some squares of butter to put into the green beans, and added some salt.

I shuffled them around for some time, and she just watched me, "Gwen, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine!" she finally said it, I turned to her, "I've had worse" I looked her in the eye hard, then softened, and turned back to the food.

I flipped the meat once more, and added a little water, but just a little, as well as a little butter, and drained it out after letting it simmer.

I stirred the beans again, and checked on the potatoes, and they were done, I pulled a strainer, and got the water out of the pan I had them in, and put them into a bowl.

I mashed them, and added butter and milk, then some salt.

After I put the bowl of mashed potatoes to the side, and turned to the ham, it was done as well, and I got a big plate for it, and took a fork, and put them onto said plate, then got another bowl out, and dumped the fried green beans into it.

I turned to Gwen; she was still a little shocked "Can you get everyone? It's time to eat" she only nodded, and left the room.

I ended up setting the table for… I counted, Ben, Gwen, Jazz, Kevin and me…

And put the food down, as well as salt, butter and milk, along with chocolate milk, because I found that in the fridge.

Kevin and Ben came running in first, and looked at me, "wow" was all they said as the two slowed and sat down, Gwen and Jazz walked in next, and the rest of us sat down.

"Thanks Danny" Jazz smiled, and patted my head, and she started to eat, the other three looked at me, and I followed Jazz's action to start to eat.

All three of them, took one bite, and their eyes widened, "Holy Crap!" Kevin put more on his plate, as well as Ben, "Good job Danny" Gwen smiled, and we all started to eat.

After Dinner, we put everything away, Jazz and Gwen did dishes, and I went to the couch, Ben and Kevin followed soon after.

Soon Jazz and Gwen walked into the room, and sat down.

"So" Kevin said, and I leaned back in my chair, it was a little past 9 now…

"I'm going to bed" I got up, and started to my room, but a pink wall stopped me, I turned, it was from Gwen, "you said you would explain" was all she said.

I blinked, "I said 'Later' and that still means 'Later' so I want sleep"

She closed a ring around me, careful not to touch me from the injury.

"Jazz, don't say anything until tomorrow" I sighed, and walked right through using my intangibility. They blinked, except for Jazz, who yelled "Got it little Bro! Night!" I gave a slight thumbs up, and she waved.

I wondered to my bed, and flopped onto it, regretting that, I rolled over onto my back and before I could fall sleep, Gwen came running in, "Danny!" I groaned in response, "Let me check you cut in the morning, okay?"

"mmmkay" my older cousin sighed, and left the room…

And I fell asleep…

 **Jazz's POV!**

I watched Gwen leave, and Kevin got up, "Alright! I'm going to be going now, tell me what you guys find out! I'll be around later, for our… thing… with Asmith."

Ben sighed, "Okay, we'll fill you in when we find out" and with that, the other older teen left.

My eyes wondered, and Ben finally stood, "he's a secret super hero… isn't he?" the boy finally asked, and my eyes shot to him.

"I know the feeling" he shrugged, and I slowly nodded, "ya…"

A moment later Gwen stomped in, "he fell asleep already!" and I laughed, "yup"

The two shot a look at me, "oh nothing, nothing" I waved it off, "Good night!"

And I went to my room… popping my head into Danny's to see him sleeping soundly…

"Good"

And went to bed myself.

Morning is going to be… interesting…

 **Third person**

After Jazz had gone to bed, Gwen had gone home, but told Ben she'll be back in the morning!

And she was… bright and early… 8 o'clock sharp.

 **Danny's POV! (Sorry for REALLY short third person, I didn't just want to cut to here!)**

I was shaken away by cold hands, "5 more minutes~" I wanted to roll over, but then my chest hurt, and I groaned.

Two hands pulled me up.

When I looked around, my light was on, and Gwen was standing there with a sleepy Ben.

"Time to check your cut!" she basically smiled, "arms up!"

I did as told, I was too sleepy to resist…

She pulled my T-shirt off, and through it at Ben, who went to put it in the laundry.

"Alright! Sit up straight!" her hands cold, she started to pull off the wrap around my chest, when it was off, she made me lay down, and I closed my eyes…

"Hey!" she snapped her fingers at me "Don't fall asleep!"

 **Gwen's POV!**

Danny was falling asleep once more, the cut across his chest was Definitely green!, but half way healed, it'll only take a day at this rate!

Before I knew it, the kid was passed out cold…

I re-wrapped it, and left him to sleep, pulling a blanket onto him before leaving.

Ben gave me a look, "so do you think…"

"Something happened in the past year and a half? Yes, yes I do!" I said frustrated, and he sighed, "But how is it green?" Ben sighed.

"Because it's not blood"

We both turned quickly, so see Danny standing at the door way, Jazz soon appeared behind him.

"Well, kind of… its…" he but a hand to the back of his neck, then turned to Jazz.

I heard her whisper "They're family, come on… and they also had a secret" then hearing Danny sigh once more he said, "Its ecto-plasma"

"What?" "Excuse me?" Ben and I said at the same time.

"Wait, you're not dead or something" I laughed slightly, Ben gave a chuckle as well, but when Jazz and Danny didn't, we stopped, "Wait… you're not kidding…"

"So your… a" Ben said taking a step back, most likely reminding himself of Ghost Freak…

"Umm… try halfa" Danny sighed with a slight smirk. Ben and I looked at him, "half human… half" he paused, "Ghost"

"Oh…" Ben started, but stopped himself, "…oh"

"Wait! So you half dead?!" I jumped to this, and he nodded slowly…

After our younger… Halfa… Cousin explained to us how it all happened, and with a question still in all our minds, of "Who would put the 'On' Button on the INSIDE!?" Ben finally asked, "So how do your… powers work" he cocked his head, I did as well, wondering almost as much as him.

Danny smirked, "Well about that" he gave a laugh, and Jazz wandered to a place to sit, with a Big smirk on her face.

"Don't… freak out… too much" Danny laughed once more, and Ben and I looked at each other, us clearly confused.

I also heard Jazz give a snicker, and a look from Danny was shot her way.

Ben and I looked at him, as two white rings appeared, and moved up and down his body…

When they finished his black hair was left with white locks, held back in a ponytail, like is black hair, but white. A white bandana, with green ends hung around his neck and a black t-shirt, white belt, boot and gloves, and Black cargo pants was shown elsewhere. A silver chain could be seen on his belt, and his shirt had a logo…

DP

Danny Phantom.

 **Ben's POV! (XD)**

My heart stopped, it was him! My cousin… well technically Gwen's cousin, but we still count him as mine… was one of my heroes!

Danny started to float in the air, "no way…" was all I said, he waited, then busted up laughing!

His laughter had an eerie echo to it.

"What?!" I cried, and soon Jazz started to laugh.

"Your faces!" my younger cousin smiled, curled up in mid air, slightly floating backwards, holding his stomach.

"Oh shush!" Gwen looked at him hard, but softened, when he finally opened his eyes, they where no longer ice blue, but an acid green.

"You little cheater!" I heard Gwen basically yell, and I turned, "You Where Using Your Powers When You Fought Ben!" she stomped, and I whipped my head over to my floating cousin,

"Well he used his! What am I going to do?! Let Him Beat the living crap out of me?" he stopped himself, "Wait… Let him beat the ' _Half'_ Living crap out of me…" he chuckled.

"Hey!"

I soon got curious, and stepped over to him, and shoved my hand at him, but it didn't go through, he grabbed my hand before I hit him, "Don't buzz me" was all he said, and let go.

Before I could say anything more, the door bell rang, and Danny had two rings engulf him, and he fell about 3 feet onto the floor, still standing and I went to get the door.

I opened the door, and Kevin stood there, "So… figure it out yet?"

 **~-~-LINE BREAK!-~-~**

After telling Kevin, which Danny wasn't too fond of, we asked Danny and Jazz if they wanted to come with us to outer space, to get yelled at… by Asmith…

And Danny jumped to this; I heard he wanted to be an Astronaut…

"Yes! Cone on Jazz! …Please!?" he turned to his older sister, who sighed, "Fine…" she said, and a smile grow on Danny's face.

"Wait!" Gwen yelled, "Before we go!" and she grabbed Danny's arm, "I know I just checked on your cut, but we'll be gone for a bit of time, so let me look one last time" and she dragged him off.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Jazz asked, and Kevin shook his head, "no, not really, we'll only be gone for a little bit…"

"How far are we going? Will we be in Astronaut suits? Are we meeting Aliens? And if we are, are they nice?" She pounded him with questions.

"Only a few light years, no, yes, and yes, in that order" he stepped back, and she smiled.

I have a weird feeling Gwen is going through the same thing…

 **Gwen's POV!**

I started to pull the bandages off Danny, when he spoke, "So" was his first word, "So" I said back.

Then he took a DEEP Breath…

Oh no…

"How far are we going? Are we going to meet Aliens? If we are, are they nice? How old are they? What's the name of their planet? OH! Are we going to have to wear space suits? And what type of rocket are we going up in? How long will we be gone for, I know you said a little bit, but will we need more clothes? Also I'm hungry… can we get something to eat before we go? And…"

I blinked…

 **Alright! XD I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Haha… what did you guys think of the big reveal?**

 **Also! Before I forget! I have a poll going on, it's on my profile… kind of hidden, but its above, if you can, go vote on it, it's a little thing for me to see what you people want to see more of…**

 **SO GO VOTE! XD**

 **ALSO! When Danny was cooking, it's a real recipe, so if you want ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans, there you go… Danny knows what I know about cooking… your welcome.**

 **AND!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Okay! That's all I got today!**

 **Hope you enjoyed…**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	6. Chapter 5 5

**Aliens and - wait what?**

 **HI!**

 **It's a Q/A stuff! (and short chapter… half chapter… halfa chapter… I'll shut up now)**

 **^u^**

 **?**

 **Okay! Let's get into what I wanted to do; I was wondering if you guys wanted to ask questions, and stuff…**

 **Kind of like "** ** _Ask Ben and Danny_** **!"**

 **Or if you want you would put out a "** ** _Dare"_**

 **Like… "** ** _Ten/Phantom Truth or Dare_** **"**

 **Ooh…. I like that :3 the "Ten" is Ben, and the "Phantom" is Danny….**

 **So! If you want to know! Would that be fun? Is anyone willing to go first for it?**

 **OH! And I'll put the answers on my DeviantArt! (yes I'm drawing them!)**

 **And at the end of chapter, I'll give you guys the link!**

 **How does that sound?**

 **Alright!**

 **I'm giving you guys a small flash back for the story…**

 **Just remember to do a truth or dare thingy… or ask a question, you could even ask me something, just put "Lace" next to it!**

 **Oh and don't forget to say who you're asking!**

 **And yes, they'll be in my costumes for them!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **And for that flash back…**

 **Chapter 5.5!**

 **Young 11 year old Danny's POV!**

I smiled at my cousin Ben, it was his 12th birthday, he invited Jazz and me… I soon glanced over at Gwen; it was also her 12th birthday…

Weird, their birthdays are on the same day…

We all sang happy birthday and eat cake, when we were done; Gwen and the girls ran off.

It was my cousin Ben, and a few of his friends along with me left…

They were all …taller… than me…

One of them smirked, "wow Ben, I see where you got your shortness from" he put a hand on my dark hair, "H-Hey!" I cried, "Leave him alone guys, come on, let's just play some video games"

The boys rolled their eyes, "Fine" and turned to go into the game room, I turned to Ben, "I thought you said they were bullies…" he nodded, "My mom invited them"

I nodded, and I only said "oh" before following into the room…

Gees Ben… Get better friends…

 **There's your REALLY short half a chapter!**

 **(Can you catch the small messages?!)**

 **Alright! I hope I see you in the next chapter!**

 **This next one will be a real chapter!**

 **It's taking me so long, because I need to introduce the villain…**

 **And I have some choices… *laughs evilly***

 **Alright!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **BYE!**

 **^u^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aliens and Phantoms, HOLY CRAP! … I mean… Oh My!**

 **Chapter six!**

 **I'm going to keep bugging you guys about this until someone does it, I have a poll going on, and I want to hear… read what you guys think! It's about story's to write! I want to see what would be a good story thing!**

 **So Please Vote!**

 **And someone wanted me to put an original character in… so… I'll put one in later… I guess?**

 **Okay… Chapter Start!**

 **Kevin's POV!**

Everyone piled into my car; Gwen happily got the shot gun.

I drove us to the hanger I left the Rust bucket, and pulled into the back of my beautiful green baby.

When I looked back to see what everyone thought, Gwen's older cousin… I think her name was Jazz was looking around, she ended up in the middle seat, but when I looked at her younger brother, his eyes where shining happily.

"Is This Your Ship?!" his smile never leaving his face, and I smiled back, "yes, yes it is" I pronounced proudly. "Awesome"

You know what? I like this kid!

After we all got out of the car, we went to the cockpit, where Danny went and asked me a LOT of questions, like his sister, but I ended up answering them all, and getting the kid to Finally sit down.

 **~-~-~Time Skip, and Danny's POV!~-~-~**

After getting out of the Ship, or should I really call it a Jet… Not sure. We went into a tower and now stood in an elevator.

We stepped out, and somehow I was last getting out, Jazz stopped in front of me, and I couldn't stop, I ended up walking right through her, and stopped myself, seeing a… small… big eyed… Alien..?

It… He, _I think it's a 'He'_ , looked at us, first seeing Ben, Gwen and Kevin, then his eyes looked over to Jazz and I.

"Who are they?" he looked hard at my older sister and me.

"Oh, this is Jazz and Danny, they came with us today!" Ben smiled pointing to us, "Never mind them!" his voice angry.

Before he started to yell once more, Ben ended up whispering to me "That's Asmith" but before he could say anything else, 'A-smith' started to talk once more.

"Now, Ben. Let me see my creation" Asmith asked, and Ben sat down, and held out his watch…

I'm guessing it's something that Jazz and I didn't have to be here for, but still came, because OUTER SPACE!

My eyes started to wonder, and I'm guessing so did Jazz's because a scream or so from Ben later, she nudged me to look out the window.

They looked so much more advanced compared to us…

"Hey" I turned to see Gwen talking to me, "we're ready to go" I smiled, and waved goodbye to Asmith, Ben was holding his arm, and Kevin was laughing… weird.

I followed Jazz and the others, and we all got on the ship…

"Hey Ben!" I smiled to him, and my older cousin turned, "Ya?" was all he said, "What did… Ass-myth do to your watch?"

He snickered, "First his name is 'Asmith' not 'Ass-myth' and second, he want to do maintenance, apparently I did something to the watch… again" Ben looked down, and I couldn't help but laugh, "Again?!" I quoted him.

Ben only nodded, "it… happens…" was all he said, then went to sit down.

Taking a deep sigh, I wondered over to Jazz, she brought a book, being in space is fun, but…

Ben, Gwen and Kevin has done it so many times, they seem bored of it, and Jazz… I have no clue how she's not on the windows looking out with me.

Well… not on the windows on the windows… I don't want to fall out by accident… again…

After some time, this… light started to flash in the ship, "Oh no" I heard Ben breath.

"What?!" I basically yelled, "It's a distress signal" Kevin turned the ship around slightly, and started in another direction, a smile slightly on my face, because more time in space! Why not?

But I have to remember this will be a rescue mission!

…or something!

But still!

 _Come on Fenton!_

I basically slapped my cheeks, and happily, no one looked!

I think Jazz roller her eyes though…

 **~-~-~LINE BREAK!~-~-~**

I was rudely woken up by a shake in the ship, I had fallen asleep in my chair, I brought some of the line from the Fenton Fisher, that I had turned into a fish net like thing, so I could stop falling through my bed or chair, just put a layer of this on whatever you are using, or sitting on, and your golden!

Wow, I would be a sales man…

Anyway!

When I looked outside, it looked like the land was scorched, but when I looked left, it was burning, and when I looked right, it looked like the far frozen!

Cool!

We landed on the planet and my cousins stood, "you guys stay here" Gwen pointed at me and my sister, who nodded.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" I jumped from my seat and the three shot me a look, "no you're not!" Ben put a hand up to stop me, "Ben I'm not helpless" we glared deep into each other's eyes.

Staring contest! Great…

I finally stepped up, and fazed into his hand, "I'll keep this up, does that make you feel a little better?"

He looked a little freaked out…

It took him a minute, then looked at Jazz, "Jazz?" she waved a hand, "Danny, just be Phantom, then I'm okay with it"

My sister didn't even look up from her book, it was about… Vampires? Werewolves? I don't know… there were four books sitting next to her…

I smiled, and let the rings appeared around me, and I turned into Phantom, silver locks, and green eyes…

I may have forgotten Ben's hand was still in my chest…

That's something I never thought I would say…

But he shivered, and pulled his hand way, I noticed, and let a small laugh out, "sorry" but by then Ben shrugged it off.

"Alright, come on, let's go" Gwen gestured to me to follow, we walked over to a different part of the ship, well… they walked… I floated behind. And they pulled out four space suits, Gwen handed one to me.

I slipped into the suit, well… Fazed into it… and the others got in, Kevin turned to me, and asked seeing my smile. "So umm… do you even need one? Aren't you like…" he gestured to me, and I noticed, "umm… yes, and I could survive for a little time, but I still need it, I'm still slightly alive."

He nodded in response, and Ben walked over, making sure mine was on correct, and it was! And Kevin opened the bay door.

Jazz was safe in the cockpit, so she didn't need a suit, but she was watching the ship, so I think everything is all good!

Stepping onto the charred ground, I looked around; there was a building a few… a lot, of feet away.

More line a line, but hey! I almost failed geometry! Or whatever taught you this…

"Welcome to the Twilight Zone Danny" Gwen put a hand out, to show this was the place, I looked around…

With a slight chuckle, I followed them, as they started to the building…

One side was too hot, the other too cold, then the line in the middle…

Wow Clocky, you must have planned this…

This spot is just like me.

As we walked to the building, I couldn't help but ask, "So what is this place?" I floated over to see what they were going to say.

"Well" Gwen started, and looked at the others, "it's a bass for the plumbers" Ben cut in, and I still floated, still wanting a better answer.

Kevin finally sighed, seeing this and said "They hold some information that would be really _bad_ if it got out"

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I got ideas now! :3**

 **Alright!**

 **Because still no one has done it,**

 **DO THE POLL! I WANT TO SEE WHAT KIND OF STORYS YOU PEOPLE WANT TO HEAR… READ MY TAKE ON!**

 **SO VOTE!**

 **Okay**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aliens and Phantoms Oh My!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **…** **I'm sorry… I had too… X3**

 **(Watching Adventure time~~~ can't you tell?)**

 **Chapter start!**

 **Danny's POV**

We were walking to this "Plumber Information Hideout …thing"

Honestly, I didn't think they did toilets all the way out here!

I had noticed when we got closer, there were some ships… parked? Ya, Parked, around the outside of the buildings dome.

"So!" I started "After this would it be alright if I dri-" and explosion from the building's dome stopped me, a whole letting air out could now be seen.

"Let's go!" I heard Ben yell, and they started to run.

I flow behind, but seeing bodies, I sped up.

I floated over them, and went in through the door; I couldn't do anything for them right now, I had to find who did this before they did more.

I floated to the middle and looked around.

The building looked like a dome; it looked like a metal town inside, and in the middle was a fountain, and some trees, I'm guessing for air…

I didn't bother taking my suit off, because, the dome was broken, all the air basically left.

I went over to where the smoke was coming out fast.

By then Ben came running up behind me, "What Are You Doing?!" he yelled, and I pointed to the smoke, I was a good 10 feet higher than him…

I could see what he couldn't…

Who are they?

 **Ben's POV**

Danny soon flows off as soon as we got near the Dome of the building.

"Gwen! Kevin! Make sure everyone is alright! I'm going after Danny!" the two nodded, and I ran in, pushing open the doors, and following my cousin flying high in the sky.

When he got close enough to the explosion, he stopped?

"What Are You Doing?!" I yelled.

Eyes locked on to something I couldn't see, his head whipped down to me, then back up. Pointing…

 _What is he…_

Danny looked beyond confused, and shook it off, floating down.

"Ben…" was what he started with, "why is there a guy who looks just like you over there?" he questioned, "there's also some other person… thing over there, I think their working together"

Wait… guy who looks…

"Does this guy have white hair and red eyes?" I questioned.

"Umm" he blinked, and jumped up higher, then landed next to me soon after, "ya, and had a red version of your favored jacket" he pointed out.

I blinked… its Albedo…

"L-leave him to me" I sighed, "okay?"

Danny blinked, "umm… alright? What is he your evil twin?" he laughed, "umm in a way… yes?"

His eerie laughter slowed to an "Oh…"

"Ya, let's just stop them" I smiled at him…

A small part of me still couldn't believe he was my once little helpless cousin…

He flow, and I started a ran to my evil twin, and his new partner…

"Albedo!" I cried in the destroyed town, "Get out here! And show yourself!"

A guy who looked just like me, but with white hair, and red eyes walked out, his jacket was mine but red as well; Albedo, exactly what Danny said, it was definitely him.

"Ben! I see you brought a friend!" he smiled, "ya, and you did too" I got in a fighting stance as a girl with neon pink eyes, blue hair, a puffy blue tail, and poncho holding a staff walked over.

She smirked "Hello" her voice cocky, "Hi there!" I heard Danny's voice above, it echoed; she glanced up and gave a small giggle, "A flying boy" she spat.

"A flying what?" Albedo turned to his new partner, and she pointed to Danny, and Albedo looked up, Danny waved, and I couldn't help but face plumb.

"Whatever! You take him, I'll get Tennyson" Albedo shook of the shear randomness our partners where doing… He looked at me, and started with a run and a hand ready to punch.

I went with a kick; I didn't go alien because if I did; my suit would be destroyed, so that will be a last resort.

We punched and kicked each other, until we heard a scream…

 **Danny's POV**

The girl with pink eyes, blue hair, and tail? I'm not sure… Well she waved to me, after Red Ben ran at Green Ben… ya, that's what I'm going to call them… Red B… and Green B… Green beans… hmm… Dang it Fenton! Stay Focused! Ah… but I'm hungry…

Well the Red Ben's name is Al… Albe… All-pee-teo… Red Ben.

Anyway, after they started to fight, the girl ran up a building, and stood of its broken roof.

"So, What's your name?!" she smirked, waving her staff and let a laser come out of it shooting at me, I dodged, "umm, Danny Phantom, you?"

She gave a giggle, and I shot at her, missing. "I'm Suspiria" she smiled, and tried to hit me again.

She missed.

"Is this… going anywhere?" I looked at her, "I don't think so, so I'll just go ahead and wrap this up, 'kay?" her smiled, grow teeth, and spread across her face, ear to ear.

"Wow!" I floated back, "who and what are you?"

"I Am Suspiria! The Witch of Time!" she cackled,

I blinked; "Do you know clockwork?"

She blinked; "No, do you know Paradox?"

"No…"

She shot at me again, "Hey! Come on!" I dodged the blasts again, "Stay still already!" she yelled frustrated, "Suspiria, you're never going to hit me!"

She gave a "Grr" out of her throat, thinking hard…

Then she finally looked down, seeing my cousin and her boss, "If I can't hit you, I'll just hit him!" she yelled, taking aim to Ben fighting his evil twin.

She let the magic go from her staff, and I saw it fly

"What?!" I blinked, looking down, then seeing him, I realized what she was doing, I couldn't get to Ben before it hit him…

The world slowed…

I zoomed down…

Just before it hit Ben…

I took the hit…

And let out a scream.

 **The End! XD I'm kidding, see you all next chapter!**

 **What did Suspiria's Magic do?! And how will it affect Danny?!**

 **Statue for the next epi-…chapter!**

 **Well the answer is earlier in the chapter... if you read between the lines... *Evil Laugh***

 **X3**

 **REVIEW I WANT TO HEAR… READ WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Bye!**

 **^u^**


End file.
